The Scourge Invasion
= Links = * http://www.wowwiki.com/Scourge_Invasion = Stormwind = NPCs * King Varian Wrynn * Broll Bearmantle * Valeera Sanguinar * Bolvar Fordragon ** original model = Orgrimmar = * WoWWiki * Youtube NPCs The leaders are positioned at the entrance to the Ring of Valor, in the Valley of Honor. Thrall and Garrosh are in the center of the doorstep, looking at a map. Saurfang is to their left, and Sylvanas and Putress to their right. * Thrall ** 57.6, 44.3 * Sylvanas * Garrosh * Saurfang * Grand Apothecary Putress * Herald of the Lich King = NPCs = = Bishop Lazaril = * http://www.wowwiki.com/Bishop_Lazaril Quests * Ends - A Desperate Alliance * Starts - ** Darnassus ** Ironforge ** Ironforge ** Stormwind ** The Exodar *** Provided for each quest - Light-Infused Artifact Light-Infused Artifact Frozen Shade Whispers Frozen Shade whispers: I see you... Frozen Shade whispers: What is that little bauble you carry? Frozen Shade whispers: Your little toy will not save you! Frozen Shade whispers: The Light is no match for the Lich King's might! Frozen Shade whispers: I see you.... Frozen Shade whispers: Join us, $name. Swear liegance to the Lich King. Give yourself to him and know peace... The peace you have been denied since your wailing terrified birth. Frozen Shade whispers: Greetings... Frozen Shade whispers: My master has a message for you... Frozen Shade whispers: It is this: Welcome. Frozen Shade whispers: Welcome to a cold death. Frozen Shade whispers: Greetings... Frozen Shade whispers: The stench of that holy trinket you carry disgusts me... Frozen Shade whispers: Why don't you discard it... Frozen Shade whispers: Ah, there you are... Frozen Shade whispers: There is no honor fighting us when the end has already been written. Azeroth... will... die. Frozen Shade whispers: If you struggle, then before your death you will see pain and horror and face the loss of all you love. Frozen shade whispers: There. I found you... Frozen Shade whispers: Your kingdoms will fall, $race! Frozen Shade whispers: Your mighty castles will crumble and your loved ones will join the LIch King's ranks! = Argent Recruiter = * Starts Light's Hope Chapel ** Provided item - Call to Arms Announcement = Argent Emissary = * Chamber of Secrets = Argent Quartermaster = = Commander Thomas Helleran = * Shadows of Doom * Under the Shadow = The Keep of the Rolls = * Ends Light's Hope Chapel * Ends The Keeper's Call ** provided item - A Letter from the Keeper of the Rolls *** This item was mailed to players at the start of the Scourge Invasions of Patch 1.11 and Patch 3.0.2. = Necrotic Shard = At 1%, it becomes a Damaged Necrotic Shard Cultist Engineer 4 of these would spawn when the crystal reached 1%, and began channeling energy into it. Shadow of Doom 8 Necrotic Runes could be used to sacrifice an engineer, spawning an elite Shadow of Doom. Known locations * Blasted Lands - 63:30, 57:36, 62:24, 47:39, 52:28, 46:20, 60:42 * Burning Steppes - 79:28, 67:35, 73:48, 25:52, 24:69, 34:71 * Eastern Plaguelands - 18:75, 24:72, 22:83, 70:57, 66:71, 76:70 * Winterspting - 49:11, 55:16, 50:16, 42:37, 46:36, 44:42, 63:47, 67:52, 62:52 * Azshara - 17:53, 18:66, 45:58, 44.5:49.9, 47.9:54.5 * Tanaris - 30:57, 36:57, 35:64, 48:30, 55:31, 51:37, 52:49, 58:64, 52:56 = Grand Apothecary Putress = * ends Desperate Research for Horde players * Starts - ** Orgrimmar (Orc) ** Orgrimmar (Troll) ** Thunder Bluff ** Silvermoon *** Provided item for all 4 quests - Dual-Plagued Brain Dual-Plagued Brain (NPC) * WoWWiki As long as you possess the Dual-Plagued Brain quest item, you will receive whispers from the brain. Every time it whispers you, one will spawn on your location for about half a minute, then disappear. Spells # WotLK Prologue Dual-plagued Brain Summon Aura #* Apply Aura: Periodically trigger spell #** Interval: 10 seconds # WotLK Prologue Dual-plagued Brain, Summon #* Summon (Dual-plagued Brain) # WotLK Prologue Dual-plagued Brain Speech #* Apply Aura: Periodically trigger spell #** Interval: 3 seconds Whispers Please! (name)! Destroy me! Let the torture end! Show mercy, (name)! Give me peace! Please! (name)! Destroy me! I have done such vile things... ...killed loved ones... eaten them... There is fire in my eyes! My mind! Cling to your hope, mortal! Hope sweetens the soul, and yours will be a fine dessert for the Lich King! Where am I? So dark... Living Flesh eases the pain... Please, I just need a little. A finger or ear would do... Blood and souls for my king! You... I've seen you in Shattrath... My King knows of you. He wants to see you... Give me your brain! I must feed... Zombie Brains ..... ..... ... .... Zombie Brains . .... .... . brains . brains .. .. ... .... .. Zombie ..... ... ..... ... .. .... category:SmartAI Category:World of Warcraft = Other Quests = * Investigate the Scourge of Exodar * http://www.wowdb.com/quests/9262-investigate-the-scourge-of-darnassus * http://www.wowdb.com/quests/9261-investigate-the-scourge-of-ironforge * http://www.wowdb.com/quests/9263-investigate-the-scourge-of-orgrimmar * http://www.wowdb.com/quests/12816-investigate-the-scourge-of-silvermoon * http://www.wowdb.com/quests/9264-investigate-the-scourge-of-thunder-bluff * http://www.wowdb.com/quests/9265-investigate-the-scourge-of-the-undercity * http://www.wowdb.com/quests/9260-investigate-the-scourge-of-stormwind * Cracked Necrotic Crystal ** provided - http://www.wowhead.com/item=22949 * Faint Necrotic Crystal ** provided - http://www.wowhead.com/item=22950 = Haunted Memento = This item would drop from invading scourge. * http://www.wowwiki.com/Haunted_Memento category:SmartAI Category:World of Warcraft